The present invention relates generally to a steering wheel assembly for connecting an airbag module to a steering wheel.
In some steering wheels, the air bag module is connected to a horn bracket by way of a series of connection pins. Each of the pins includes a slot near one end which is used to engage a wire spring fixed to the horn bracket. In the known assemblies, either two independent springs are used or a single spring is used. In either arrangement, each spring is attached to the horn bracket by a fastener such as a screw or a plastic housing. The use of such fasteners increases cost and complicates assembly. In addition, the use of such fasteners may have an impact on the overall integrity of the horn bracket assembly in the event that one or both of the fasteners are loosened.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,312, the spring is held by an additional plastic holding member. The holding member is then attached to the core of the steering wheel.